All The Things She Said
by TheMostHeroicAmerica
Summary: LiechtenstienXBelarus Yuri with a bit of UkUs Yaoi on the side. High School AU. T for the fact I doubt it'll turn into a lemon. My first FF in a while, first APH FF please don't hate


_Hi there. This is kinda my first story in a long time so it might be more than a little shitty. __**Its Yuri**__. That means Girl X Girl. If you don't like it, don't read it and please don't hate. ALSO, THIS IS AN AU WHERE ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL AND GO BY THEIR HUMAN NAMES NOT COUNTRY SO IF YOU DON'T KNOW, HERE THEY ARE-_

**Belarus** - Natalia Arlovskaya  
**Liechtenstein** - Lily Zwingli (Thats Switzerland's last name so I just went with that because she doesn't have a set name)  
**Ukraine** - Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya  
**Russia** - Ivan Braginsky  
**Switzerland** - Vash Zwingli  
**England** - Arthur Kirkland  
**America **- Alfred F. Jones

**Wy** - Piper Kirkland

_THEY DONT ALL APPEAR IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT THEY WILL BE IN THE STORY- AND ALSO SOME OTHERS MAYBE BUT I'LL PUT THEIR NAMES LATER. ALSO BELARUS MAY OR MAY NOT BE A LITTLE OOC. SORRY. AND ENGLAND JUST A LITTLE._

_'Kay enjoy the first chapter-_

* * *

"Big brother, would you like to try some of my sandwich? I tried something new that I think you would like…" Lily looked up at her big brother, Vash, who was sitting next to her silently on a school bench.  
"Yah, okay." He nodded a bit and received half a sandwich, which he took a bite of and chewed thoughtfully.  
"So… do you like it?" Lily looked expectant.  
Vash nodded, "It's better than that one the other day."  
She smiled brightly, "I'm glad you like it!"

Across the yard, a light-haired girl watched Lily with an odd fascination, leaning her chin in her hand.  
"Natalia, what are you doing?" A British voice broke into her thoughts.  
"Hn? What do you want Arthur?" She looked up at him coldly, causing the Brit to shrink back a bit, "Uh- well I noticed you've been watching Vash's younger sister for quite a while-"  
"What of it?"  
"Well- nothing really- but, I hope you don't mind me asking, its kind of personal but… Do you like females..?"  
Natalia instantly flared up, glaring darkly at Arthur, "In what way is that _ANY _of your business!?" She got to her feet, now towering over him.  
"N-n- It's not I'm sorry for asking!"

Arthur whirled and quickly walked away, leaving Natalia on her own to sit back down and watch Lily more.

By the time fourth period came around, Natalia had thought about Lily almost constantly and was finding it difficult to focus on the algebra she was suppose to be doing. The school jock, Alfred, kept glancing at her curiously, and as soon as the class ended, he made his way over to her, "What's up dudette you're usually way focused in math!"

"Alfred! Don't ask about-" Arthur had followed him.

"It's none of your business stupid American!" Natalia hissed, causing both men to flinch a bit.

"But-" Arthur covered Alfred's mouth before he could say anything else that might make Natalia angrier and dragged him away, much to Alfred's protest.

Vash has noticed that girl staring at his sister. Of course he had, what did you think he was, stupid?! He didn't like the look she had... It looked like one of want, and he was well and truly over homosexuals and their ways after having to put up with Alfred and Arthur for over two years. No matter what, he wouldn't let her near Lily, the little girl he chose to protect as his little sister.

Lily skipped out into the school yard, ribbon in her hair and bag swinging from her back. Her big brother was in a meeting and she had to wait for him. It had been raining during their last two classes, and therefor there were puddles dotted all over the basketball court.

She splished in the shallow edges of the puddles, the little specks of water that flew up making her socks damp and seeping into her black school shoes.

Lily giggled and hopped about in puddles some more before she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Be careful."

Startled, Lily turned just a little too quickly and slipped into a puddle, splashing water all over her skirt and shirt and squeaking, then tearing up a bit when she felt the pain in her knees, "Oww..."

Natalia, the voice (as you've probably guessed), quickly rushed over to her, "I'm sorry are you okay?!"

Lily sniffled and looked up at her, "I think I hurt my legs..."

Almost on instinct, Natalia helped the younger girl to her feet and out of the puddle, then ducked down to examine her knees.

"Do they really hurt?"

Lily was shivering from the cool air and being drenched, "O-o-nly a-a b-bit-"

"You're cold."

Lily hesitated a little before nodding, "Very cold..."

Natalia stood back up straight, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok-okay Natalia..."

The two did, in fact, know each other,

and although they weren't always hanging out together each knew the other fairly well.

Natalia barely smiled, then suddenly hugged Lily close, causing the younger to squeak again, then hug back after a bit.

"They have towels in the locker room..." Natalia mumbled.

Lily blinked, "Should we get me one?"

Nat smiled at her cuteness and nodded, then took the little girl's hand and led her to the gym.

Lily sat with two towels wrapped around her shoulders and pulled together at the front, Natalia sitting close.

All they'd been doing for around half an hour was talking about anything and everything, including both their ribbons, but they avoided the subject of their older brothers- well, mostly.

"Oh no look at the time!" Lily yelped suddenly, jumping to her feet and feeling no pain from her now-patched-up knees.

"What about the time?" Natalia looked at her a little curiously.

"Big brother's meeting finished ten minutes ago! I was meant to wait for him outside until then!" The younger girl was panicking more than slightly.

"Calm down Lily... It was my fault don't worry."

"N-no but-"

"Come along we'll go and find him."

Natalia stood up and offered her hand to the smaller, who took it and started walking towards the door, quickly followed by the older.

When they got back to the basketball court, the two girls found Vash leaning against a post, and as soon as his eyes landed on Lily he stood straight and ran over.

"Lily! Where were you?!" He glanced at Natalia, giving her a dark glare, before looking back at Lily worriedly, "and why are you all damp?"

"Big brother, don't be worried... I slipped in a puddle and I scraped my knees but Nat helped me because she got me towels and she fixed my knees and gave me dry socks and kept me warm!"

Vash's eyes returned to Natalia, "Did she really?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Natalia smiled cooly and Lily nodded, "I know you don't like her very much but she's really nice!"

Vash's eyes flew between both girls, before grabbing Lily's arm, "Lets go home."

"U-um... Okay... Goodbye Nat!" Lily looked up at the older girl and gave her a sweet smile, "Thank you for helping me!"

Natalia smiled back, "You're welcome~" before she turned and walked across the yard.

Vash led his little sister away, picking up his bag on the way out of the school.

"Natalia dinner is being ready!" Ivan called up the stairs, putting three plates down on the dining table.

Natalia hopped down the stairs and sat down, closely followed by her older sister, Katyusha, who sat down across from her, making a 'boiing' noise as she did so and making Natalia glare ever so slightly.

All Katyusha did was look up at Ivan and smile, "Thank-you for making dinner little brother."

Ivan also sat down and gave a little smile, "You like it, da?"

Natalia nodded and started eating her food a little absent-mindedly.

Katyusha and Ivan blinked, but said nothing and started eating as well.

_What has been wrong with Natalia lately...? _Ivan thought to himself, chewing slowly.

"So how did you even end up in the puddle?" Vash sipped his tea.

"I just got a fright. I was next to it, on the edge of the puddle so I slipped." Lily looked up at him.

Vash sighed for the umpteenth time in the past couple of hours, put his tea down and stood up, "Yes yes of course. But please don't go near that Natalia again..."

"But-"

"Lily, please!"

Lily only hesitated slightly, then nodded, "Okay."

However, Lily's promise didn't end up lasting very long at all.

When recess the next day came around, both Natalia and Lily could be found behind the cafeteria, sitting on a low brick wall and talking while eating cookies and pieces of fudge and drinking iced tea.

The two of them had found their own spot that Lily's big brother would never find.

Neither Ivan not Katyusha would likely go back there either.

"Nat, why does my big brother not like you?" Lily looked at her with wide, innocent eyes.

Natalia blinked, "I would say because he doesn't want anyone to get too close to you..."

"He's fine with me being with Piper."

"I think he thinks of that differently."

Lily looked thoughtful for a second, "Piper should be hanging out with Peter now."

"The little blond one who's Arthur's brother?"

Lily nodded.

Natalia patted her head and smiled slightly, "That's nice."

When over a month had passed and nobody had found their spot, Lily had started leaving small things around.

A stuffed rabbit, a little statuette of a Pegasus and a handful of miscellaneous flowers she'd found around.

Natalia didn't object, although she found the rabbit to be more than a little creepy; the way it just stated with a weird plastered-on smile. But, since Lily thought it was cute, she let it stay.

Around two months after that Vash started getting nervous about where his younger sister was and why he couldn't find her. It was around this time that something big happened.

Lily and Natalia were talking behind the cafeteria again, when Natalia suddenly brought up the topic of love interests.

"So Lily... Do you have a crush on anyone?" She sounded ever-so-slightly hopeful.

Lily blushed lightly, "Wh-where did that come from?"

Natalia shrugged.

"U-um... Yes maybe I do, do you?" Lily looked up at her, still being too short to look at her at eye level.

Natalia paused for a minute, seeming to be thinking, before she leaned a little closer, "I do. Would you like to know who?" She was half whispering.

Lily was holding onto the hem of he own skirt, blushing slightly darker, "Ok-okay..."

Right before she got closer still, Natalia barely smirked at the other's blush, then kissed her quickly and pulled away, leaving Lily to stare up at her with big eyes and a cute, darker blush.

"M-me...?" She stammered out, fidgeting.

Natalia nodded.

Lily gave a small smile, "Yay~ that's happy because I was the same for you~"

"I'm glad!"

* * *

_and that's it for chapter 1. I hope you like, I know it sucked but ANYWAY leave a review or whatever bye!_


End file.
